


quiet things

by goodnightfern (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr ficlet, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goodnightfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is gonna be just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet things

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally typed on [tumblr mobile](http://spoopernaptime.tumblr.com/post/148860158866/im-just-fine) this morning in a sudden fit so let's just slip it on in here.

It’s just adrenalin. Arousal. Cas knows that Dean is alive because he can _taste_ him.

Cas drops Deans face and leans back, head thudding against the brick wall. Their panting echoes in the deserted alley, Dean’s breath coming stuttered. Before them the vampire’s eyes are glassy in the dark. Cas kicks the head away with a lazy push. There's enough blood on his shoes already. The head rolls over with a squelch and a new wave of putrid hits him in the face, stealing the lingering taste of Dean’s mouth. Not exactly a downgrade. Dean’s breath was pretty foul.

“Crap,” says Dean.

Crap, Cas thinks.

“We gotta get outta here.”

They don’t talk about it. Nothing happened. Cas grabbed Dean in a sudden fit and laid his mouth all over Deans and it’s fine. It’s just fine. Sam picks them up and Dean yells at him for getting blood on the steering wheel (like he hasn’t done that before) while Cas rolls his eyes and lies down in the back seat until they hit the Taco Bell drive-thru. Dean gives Cas one of his nacho chips and Cas gives him a bite of a beefy burrito. Everyone tries a bite of Sam’s Mexican pizza. Sam seems baffled by his own choice, picking at it with hesitant fingers. He isn’t thinking; none of them are.

They were just. Exhausted. Hungry. 

They’re fine.

They’re fine when Cas is brushing his teeth and Dean stumbles in to take a piss and their eyes meet in the bathroom mirror. This has never been awkward before. There’s only one small bathroom and Dean is three beers deep but he won’t unzip his pants. Not with Cas here.

Cas leans over the sink to rinse and spit.

Dean closes the door after Cas leaves.

Three bodies, two beds. This isn’t the first time Dean and Cas have shared a bed. A good eighteen inches between them, a couple mumbles about how far they have to drive tomorrow, and they’re fine.

When Sam starts snoring, Cas commits a sin. 

He apologizes.

“For what?" 

"I should’ve asked permission. I shouldn’t have done it at all.”

“Done what?”

So this is how they’re going to play it. In the dark, Cas fumbles for Deans hand, brings the knuckles to his lips. “For that.” 

"Oh. Yeah.” Dean sounds distant. Dean is falling asleep. Eventually, Cas follows him.

In the morning Dean kicks the door open with three coffees in hand. Up and at them, bouncing on his heels. Sam sits down with his running shoes untied and watches Dean over the lip of his styrofoam cup. 

Dean brings Cas his coffee. It’s just how he likes it. When Cas groggily lifts his head to accept the cup Dean shoves it in his hand, leaning forward to press a quick kiss against Cas’s temple. Right where he’s got a cowlick of greasy hair smearing across his face. Dean tucks it aside with his fingers, smiling, and Cas is quick enough to turn his head and kiss Dean’s palm.

They don’t talk about it. 

It’s fine.

Sam looks smug behind his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end of these five hundred words


End file.
